The Game
by writersjoint
Summary: "I'm going to touch you. Everywhere. Your neck-" Beca ran her lips across Chloe's neck. "Your chest." Beca said as she ran her fingers down Chloe's chest. "Your stomach." Beca whispered as she crawled down so she was on her knees to kiss Chloe's stomach. "Everywhere." Beca stated as she stood up, pulling Chloe with her. "And if your hips rise, even the slightest..."


A/N: It's late and I saw this game idea on Tumblr and it screamed Beca and Chloe to me. I apologize for the errors, like I said it's late and I don't really know what I'm doing. I've got writers block so bad right now, so here is this one-shot.

* * *

"Chlo?" Beca said from the sitting position she was in on Chloe's bed.

Chloe turned around from her dorm room desk. "Hm?"

Beca bit her lip and stood up. She walked over to Chloe and pecked her on the lips. "I found this new game I want to play with you." She said huskily.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "What kind of game...?" She asked skeptically.

Beca turned Chloe around in her chair and straddled her. She leaned into her ear, barely tracing her lips over the shell, she whispered, "A sex game." And then nipped her ear.

Chloe quietly gasped as she felt Beca starting to kiss her neck.

"What are the rules?" Chloe managed to get out as she felt lips pressed to her collarbone.

Chloe knew Beca loved to play games with her, but all she ever did was tease the shit out of Chloe. They had never actually played a real sex game.

Beca pressed her hips down on Chloe's and kissed her jawline. Chloe let out a whimpering moan and grabbed Beca's ass, but Beca stopped her.

"No touching. This is about you." Beca said as she took Chloe's hands off her. Beca stopped all actions and only continued to straddle the red head.

"Now, you want me to explain the game?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and tried to set her hands on Beca's hips, but was stopped. "Ah-ah. I told you, no touching." Beca said.

Chloe slumped and crossed her arms. "Tell me the game."

"If you stop touching me I'll tell you." Beca stated.

Chloe nodded sheepishly. She loved when Beca was like this. It did nothing but turn her on.

"I'm going to touch you. Everywhere. Your neck-" Beca ran her lips across Chloe's neck. "Your chest." Beca said as she ran her fingers down Chloe's chest. "Your stomach." Beca whispered as she crawled down so she was on her knees to pepper kiss Chloe's stomach. "Everywhere." Beca stated as she stood up, pulling Chloe with her. "And if your hips rise, even the slightest..." Beca explained as she placed her hands on Chloe's hips and leaned into Chloe's red lips. "I'll stop and make you wait five minutes until I touch you again."

Chloe's mouth was agape and she was aching with desire due to Beca's actions and words. She nodded and Beca led them to Chloe's bed.

Never had Chloe been more happier that Aubrey was gone for the long weekend. They had been caught many times before naked after sex in Chloe's bed, but last week Aubrey had unfortunately walked in just as Chloe came and it was all bad.

Beca sat down on her bed and motioned for Chloe to sit next to her. Chloe carefully sat down. She was slightly nervous for what Beca would do. Beca could get Chloe off with a few light touches, so Chloe knew this game of hers wasn't going to last long. And Chloe wasn't completely sure if that was something to be embarrassed about or not.

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe softly, their lips barely touching. Chloe tried to deepen it by actually giving in to the kiss, but was denied.

"C'mon, just kiss me." Chloe groaned.

Beca snickered and leaned in again, pressing her lips to Chloe's and making it hot right away. Chloe's mind was on one track and forgot about the no touching rule and she grasped Beca's side from where they were sitting.

Beca pulled back and let out a huff. "You just don't listen, do you?" She said huskily.

Chloe bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, but then felt Beca's hand wander down and groped her breast and her eyes opened and saw Beca's smirking devilishly at her.

Beca started to move her hand down and she slipped it up Chloe's shirt, she traced her stomach and leaned in to Chloe's neck, barely pressing her lips to it. Chloe had her hands in fists to keep herself from touching the younger girl.

Beca then removed Chloe's shirt and got on the floor, going to her knees. She spread Chloe's legs making the red heads center ache with desire.

"Lay your head down so your back is on the bed." Beca instructed.

Chloe did so and she felt Beca crawl on her. Beca kissed Chloe's stomach, swirling her tongue a few times. Chloe whimpered and was trying so hard not to have some sort of grasp on Beca.

Beca then started to kiss up her stomach, onto her breast. She straddled Chloe and cupped her boobs, then placed open mouth kisses on the right, then left. She then placed several pepper kisses to Chloe's neck and collarbones.

Chloe was doing well with her hands and she had not bucked her hips yet, until she felt Beca suck on her pulse point and press her hips down into her.

"Fuck." Chloe mumbled and bucked her hips up more into the touch.

Beca stopped and sat up on Chloe. "I told you if you do that, I'm going to stop."

Chloe let out a breath. "I can't help it."

Beca smirked. "Now we wait."

Chloe groaned. "What's the point of this? Please, Beca. I feel like I'm going to explode."

Beca smirked and leaned down to brush her lips against Chloe's neck.

"Don't do it again or I'll wait longer."

Chloe whimpered. "Just touch me."

Beca leaned back and took Chloe's bra off plain fully slow, making the straps brush against her toned arms.

Once off Beca leaned down and swirled her tongue around Chloe's nipple and the red head was clenching her muscles so she wouldn't buck her hips. She let out a strangled cry of pleasure as Beca took the other erect nipple into her mouth.

The younger girl finished assaulting Chloe's upper body and felt like it was time to seriously tease Chloe.

Beca stood up and began to slowly take Chloe's pants off. Beca nudged Chloe's legs apart with her knee and then placed her self right in between. She was on her knees as Chloe's legs were off the bed.

Beca raked her fingers up Chloe's thighs as she kissed her inner thigh.

Chloe gasped at the contact and had to clench her fists. Beca hinted several kisses around Chloe's center and she could tell how hard this was for Chloe. The red heads stomach was heaving and she was sure Chloe was going to rip her lips open with the force she was bitting down with.

Beca moved Chloe's underwear off very slow, she raked her fingers down with it and then flicked one finger inside of Chloe.

"Shit." Chloe moaned.

Beca sped up and she was surprised Chloe hadn't lifted her hips once. Her girlfriend was withering above her and she decided to stop her teasing and surged forward, pressing her tongue through Chloe.

But just as Beca finally gave in, Chloe's back arched and her hips bucked. Beca stopped the ministrations and backed away from Chloe.

"Beca!" Chloe groaned and sat up. "Please, please. I am so close."

Beca smirked. "I told you, Chlo."

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh and laid back down. Chloe could feel her clit burn and her body was on fire.

"Beca. Please, touch me." Chloe wined.

"You don't like this game, do you?" Beca playfully asked.

"I think I would like it more if I actually got to touch you." Chloe said as she sat up.

Before Beca could protest, Chloe crawled over to her with her naked body and straddled Beca's clothed one. Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca roughly and started to grind her hips. Beca gave in momentarily, but then stopped Chloe.

"Oh my God, I'm just going to touch myself then." Chloe whined.

She laid back down and literally pushed Beca off the bed onto the ground with a smirk and ran her hand down her taught stomach. Chloe stuck her fingers inside of herself and moved them fast, she couldn't take the heat that was still there. Beca was mesmerized for a second, but then snapped out of it and grabbed Chloe's wrist.

"Are you going to stop with the hip bucking?" Beca asked.

"No promises." Chloe quietly said.

Beca pulled Chloe's hand out from her and licked her fingers. Chloe whimpered at the sight and clenched all her muscles.

Beca ran her hands up Chloe's thighs and kissed around her core, making Chloe feel like her body was on fire.

"Fuck, please, Beca." Chloe begged.

Beca smirked and crawled up Chloe and leaned down into her ear, "I love when you beg me." And then started to kiss down Chloe's neck, sucking on her pulse point, then placing several kisses down Chloe's chest and stomach, stopping momentarily at her center, before finally surging forward and pressing her mouth to Chloe's clit.

"Yes!" Chloe cried out.

Chloe had no care in the world that she was being loud and people could more than likely hear her from outside the dorm. She was in a state of euphoria and couldn't help the noises she made.

Beca continued to lick, suck, nip; it was bliss. Chloe could feel Beca's hands pressing down on her stomach and hips, helping her from rising.

Beca was moaning into Chloe's clit, giving the perfect amount of vibrations. Chloe could feel the heat in her stomach rise and her chest was heaving. Beca nipped Chloe's clit lightly and licked a few more times and Chloe was over the edge.

"Oh my God!" Chloe moaned.

Beca slowed her motions and sat up. She smiled at Chloe's state. The red head felt like gush and her limbs were heavy. Chloe smiled as she slowly opened her eyes.

Beca crawled back up her and kissed her cheek. "Did I break you?"

Chloe giggled and curled up next to Beca. "I think so."

Beca held on to Chloe and kissed her forehead.

Chloe sat up and leaned into Beca's ear, she pepper kissed her neck before whispering, "You have no idea what you just got yourself into."


End file.
